Love Letters to an Aristocrat
by Lemango
Summary: Gilbert spends much of his time writing love letters to Elizaveta, a childhood friend. During the process of writing these letters, Gilbert begins to learn that Elizaveta does not return these feelings nor does she give any response to the letters sent to her. In attempt to woe the woman he has come to love, Gilbert goes insane writing these letters, pouring his feelings out.
1. The First Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia. **

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction. It's the first I've written so let's see how this goes!**

It was the first to be written and certainly not the last. Letters poured across the pages, black ink on old parchment. Memories and hope would spill from the feather, ink dripping and forming the curves and lines needed in order for these words. The words that could have never passed the lips of the man who wrote these feelings and emotions. The words that, given time, would be buried among the others.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_It has been a long time, no doubt, since we have last spoken to one another, let alone laid eyes upon one another and although it has been so long, it seems as if it were only a day ago that we were running through the fields, laughing and fighting. Back then, I thought I knew you well. I thought we were the best of friends and that you were a strong warrior, though not nearly as strong as I! However, as time flew by, I quickly realized you were not the man I thought you were. In fact, you were a woman. At first, I do admit, I reacted in a terrible manner. I stalked away, cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. You must know how I felt. I felt betrayed. All I ever knew in you was what I had trusted and when I found that what I knew was not true, I felt as if my trust in you had been misguided. For my reaction, I send my deepest apologies. I never meant to banish our friendship in such a brutish way. I miss those days, though. The ones where we would kills fiends and fight along side one another. Even though many of those memories claimed to be false, I still enjoy lavishing my mind in them every day. What I'm trying to say, Elizaveta, is that I miss you and I hope to hear from you soon I hear that you have married Roderich. I don't blame you in this choice, the man does have a substantial amount of coin to his name. I do hope, however, that you remember the promise we made to one another when we were little. I will be awaiting your reply, eager to hear from you again._

_Sincerely, _

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

No. It was not the last letter to be written nor would it be. There would be more ink spilled across the pages of these love letters to an aristocrat. This was the first to be sent. It was a letter full of sorrow, wishing the woman it was meant for would reply, accepting the mediocre apology that came along with it. Of course, this letter, the one Gilbert had been waiting for, would never show up.

**Authors Note: By now, I'm sure you can tell this is going to be a Gilbert x Elizaveta fanfiction. I hope you stick around to read more and although this first chapter was short, there will be many to follow! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you are enjoying the story thus far.** _**R&R! F&F!**_


	2. Please Respond

**Authors Note: Well thanks to those of you who read the last chapter! I'm glad it was well received! I hope you enjoy this one and keep reading more!**

****Months had passed by; the first letter sent never having a reply to it. The man who crafted this letter so eloquently had decided, at first that this letter had not reached the person it was meant for. He would try again, more of the black liquid placed on the fresh parchment.

'No worries.' The man thought, deciding that this was a blessing in disguise. "This time I can write a letter better than before!" Gilbert exclaimed out loud.

And better it would be.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_It has been a long time since we last spoke._

This is how the letter began. No. That didn't sound right.

Gilbert crumpled the paper up and began again.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_When was the last time we spoke to one another? When was the last time we have seen one another? To me, it seems like ages ago._

Yes. That sounded more appropriate. He continued to write, the feather scratching along the paper, leaving the black trail of ink wherever it had touched.

_I missed the times we had spent together. The times we fought, forgave, and laughed. Last time we spoke, it was the first of that list. The fight we had mixed ourselves up in was toxic. _

And this was true. Their last fight was toxic. Not a fight on the field but rather a fight of the hearts.

_I wish to apologize. I know that this letter will not do. After all, I wish to apologize in person. I had reacted in a manner that was unbecoming of me. You see, the man I knew you as..._

That was what started the fight. No. Those words could not do. He had to start again.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_When was the last time we spoke to one another? When was the last time we have seen one another? To me, it seems like ages ago. I missed the times we had spent together. The times we fought, forgave, and laughed. Last time we spoke, it was the first of that list. The fight we had mixed ourselves up in was toxic. I wish to apologize. I know that this letter will not do. After all, I wish to apologize in person. I had reacted in a manner that was unbecoming of me. When we were younger, I thought of you as a great companion. A hunting and fighting companion. As we grew, however, I found you to be great company. A great friend. But when I first discovered that you were not the man I thought you were, that you were, in fact, a woman, I panicked. I thought I had lost the very friend I had begun to know and love. Truth is, I wouldn't have lost that friend if I had reacted in a more positive manner. _

_It seemed like only yesterday. The day when Gilbert had discovered Elizaveta's true gender. His hunting partner had been wounded. The chest. And that was when Gilbert had seen them. The sight was enough to make the already snow white male look like a ghost. _

_Shaking the memory from his head, Gilbert continued to write._

_I wish to apologize to you and I know this letter will not do. I hope that you will write back._

Hope. That's all Gilbert had right now. The hope that Elizaveta would reply this time. The hope that Elizaveta would even get this letter.

_I hear you have married Roderich. I hope he is treating you well. I know he has much coin to his name, but that does not mean that he could offer you all of the things you need in a husband. _

Roderich. The very name made Gilbert's face contort with rage. Everything that name touches becomes his property, uncaring for the conditions that the man's belongings turned to.

_I hope to hear from you soon, Elizaveta. Your words always did sooth my soul. I am eager to hear your response._

_Love,_

No. Love was too sudden. He had to restart again.

The third paper was written much faster this time. All of the words would flow, making one final piece.

_Sincerely,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Much better. This letter was sealed up, the families crest stamped onto the envelope and instantly sent away. Much like the letter said, Gilbert waited for the reply eagerly, hoping for it to come soon. Of course, this reply never came. Just like before.

**Authors Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Stick around for the next chapter!**


	3. Memories of a Painful Past

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this far! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the reviews! I love reading them to see what you guys want to say and what you think! It always brightens my mood! Well, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

Again, Gilbert waited for what seemed to be an eternity for a reply to the letter he had eloquently written. Two months. Gilbert had waited two long, anguishing months. These two months were lonely. After all, the albino had no one. Roderich made sure of that.

Roderich. The very name made the albino sick to his stomach. He stole everything from the albino. Everything! Memories started to flow back into the pale man's mind. Memories that had haunted Gilbert for a long time.

_"Mr. Beilschmidt?" A clear voice spoke. It belonged to an older male, probably in his thirties. "We are sorry to inform that your father has passed away."_

After that day, things had begun to fall apart.

_"We're sorry for your loss, Gilbert."_

_"How is Ludwig coping with your father's death?"_

After that, there was a custody battle over Ludwig. Roderich had declared that Gilbert was not fit for raising an eight year old boy by himself. The battle for custody lasted two months.

_"Ludwig needs a stable environment in order to grow." The brunette said, the court swaying in his favor. "Gilbert's home does not offer this stability."_

When the decision was made, Ludwig was sent to go live with Roderich. The albino was heartbroken. He had lost his father and brother in a little over two months. Then news came of Roderich's engagement to Elizaveta.

_"Did you hear? Roderich proposed to Elizaveta! She accepted and they're getting married!" _

_"They say Roderich gave her an engagement ring with a diamond bigger than an acorn!"_

_"They make such a lovely couple. Roderich will treat her right with all of that money he has."_

Everything was taken away. Roderich stripped him of everything. Gilbert had no one left. Even his friends were stolen away by Roderich, finding the rich man to be better company than the brutish albino.

_"Sorry Gil. I promised Roderich I would come over and spend time with him. Maybe next week?"_

_"Gilbert, I can't come over today. Roderich is hosting a dinner party and I promised him I would come to it. I'll tell little Ludwig you said hello."_

All of these memories. They flooded the albino's mind, leaving him in a crumpled mess. He could not focus on writing another letter today. It was too painful. All the words he would try to form on the soaked parchment would sound just as depressing as the sight of the ink oozing down along the paper.

_Dear Elizaveta, _

_I have lost everything._

It was all Gilbert could manage to write and even that looked like a sodden mess. The paper was crumpled and thrown into the trash.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would try to write another letter. This one would be filled with less painful memories. It would be a happier letter, one that would make everything right. Gilbert knew it would. He just had a feeling everything would work out.

And when tomorrow came, making it today, the albino sat down and began to write again. This time, he could focus better, the pent up emotions flowing out onto the sheet of paper.

_Dear Elizaveta,_

_There are days when your smile brings joy to my heart. I wish that I could see your smile once again. How is Ludwig? I hope he is behaving well for you. Sometimes I worry he might be taking after Roderich too much. I wouldn't want my little bruder to grow up und be stiff like Roderich is. He is a precious child and I wish that I could see him more often rather than just on holidays. _

Even the holidays were starting to become dull. Ludwig would visit but it wasn't for long and the child seemed to be growing distant from the white-haired male.

_I know that you help a lot with Ludwig. You would make a great mother someday, though I cannot bear the thought of you giving birth to that man's children. Of course, I would imagine that they would be more like you. _

The albino scoffed. Roderich, that stuffy prude, would never have children. That's why he took Ludwig away from him. He didn't want to have his own children so he took Gilbert's brother away and raised him as his own child. Yes. That was why!

_As more time passes by, the grains of sand slipping through my fingers, I've begun to notice that I am growing lonely in this life. Sometimes I wish that you would drop by like you did. We could talk about the many adventures we had together as children. Much like the time we built that fort in the forest. Maybe we could go und visit that fort when you come to visit me._

That was an adventurous day. It was the same day Gilbert had first decided that he wanted to be friends with Elizaveta forever and that they could have a friendly rivalry. Competing to see who could collect the most wood to craft their fort with. Of course, being young, the two build a shabby little fortress. Now, the wooden structure has moss growing on it and the trees and branches used were either snapped or rotten so that when you stepped on it, it crumpled apart.

_I look forward to your reply and catching up with you. Please respond soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

This letter was sent out and the albino would wait once again. He waited and waited. Summer was starting to fade away and signs of autumn were sinking in. The leaves outside were turning from vibrant greens to crumpled shades of oranges, reds, and browns. The air was crisp smelling but to Gilbert, this was not a comforting smell. In fact, it made the albino nauseous. It made Gilbert's stomach twist, bringing those terrible memories of losing everything he loved and cared for within a year. It brought back the memories of being alone and it made Gilbert feel old. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Autumn was here. Autumn was here and so were all of those painful memories.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! It's a little longer than the others. I got a little carried away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****_R&R F&F!_**


	4. Falling Leaves

**Authors Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon. Let me know what you think by leaving a review/comment. If you haven't yet, I suggest checking out a couple of my other stories! If you don't, that's fine! As long as you are enjoying the story! Well, here's this chapter!**

Gilbert would sit by his window, a gentle sigh escaping his lips. The pale man had waited for what seemed to be an eternity. There was still never a reply. Everything was falling apart, just like the leaves were falling from the tree outside in his yard. The look on Gilbert's face was no longer filled with hope. No, now it was drained empty from all emotions. He had waited and waited.

Then, as if a blessing in the sky, the albino spotted the courier coming towards his home. Quickly, the albino scrambled to his feet, rushing to the door. The empty look on his face vanished and was replaced by the hope and excitement of a young boy on Christmas morning.

Once at the door, Gilbert flung the door open and the courier seemed to jump a little from the surprise. "Are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?" The man asked a seal envelope in his hands. The envelope was crisp and clean, the red seal with Roderich's family crest. The albino would light up more. She replied!

"Ja! Ja! I am Gilbert Beischmidt!" The man was eager to read his letter.

"You have a letter from the Edelstien Estate." The man said, handing the letter over.

Gilbert would snatch the letter away and rush to the living room, ripping open the letter as his eyes scanned the letter. His eyes scanned a couple more times, trying to process the letter.

_Mr. Beilschmidt,_

_We are sorry to inform you that on October 18, 1645 you have been evicted from your home. We must ask you to have everything packed up and you must be moved out by November 17, 1685. We are evicted you by the request of Mr. Roderich Edelstien._

_We thank you for your cooperation,_

_Edelstein Estates_

The albino was so shocked he had to sit down. A rage filled the man. Why would Roderich need his house? Why did Roderich do this to him? Gilbert would crumple the paper up, tossing it aside. This was it. Gilbert had had enough!

He stood up, threw his coat and boots on and slammed out of the door and he stalked off towards the home where Roderich had lived. It would be a long walk but Gilbert would make everything worthwhile. On top of it all, he would be able to see his beloved little brother and the love of his life. Everything would be fixed up and the albino would be happy once again. His life would be fixed back up and everything would be fine.

The albino would walk for what seemed like hours until he had reached the gates of his cousin's house. Gilbert would slip right in, uncaring of the security guards and soldiers who began to question him. Gilbert's only response was, "I need to speak with Roderich."

Gilbert managed to make it to the front door, knocking loud and hard. Gilbert knocked and knocked until the door open, standing there was a shocked Elizaveta, eyes wide and mouth agape. It took the woman a few seconds to finally respond, voice soft like an angels.

"Gilbert…?"

**Authors Note: Well what a shocking event. I hope you stick around for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment/review to let me know how you feel and feel free to favorite and follow! Until next time!**


	5. Confrontations

**Authors Note: Well, things are starting to wrap up for this fanfic. There will be a few more chapters left. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I'm thankful for all of the lovely reviews/comments! Keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

"Elizaveta…" Gilbert seemed to be momentarily calmed by the woman's presence. He would smile at the woman, reaching out to gently take her hand. The Hungarian instantly pulled her hand back, her cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink.

"Gilbert I…" She was cut off.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my darling cousin." A voice rang out, a slight snobbish undertone lying in it.

"Hello Roderich." Gilbert's voice was curt. His eyes narrowed, no longer focused on the long haired brunette of his dreams. No. Now it was focused on his enemy.

"I assume you received my letter?" Roderich's tone would go up an octave, as if staging the question just to piss of the albino male.

"Ja. That's why I'm here." The albino was short with his cousin.

"Well then, why don't you step into my office? My wife has a meal to make." Rocerich spoke in stuck up manner. He was trying to egg Gilbert on, trying to make him tip over the edge. At least, to Gilbert, that's what it seemed like.

Gilbert would keep his features void, not wanting to show the anger that was bubbling up inside of him, ready to spill out at any moment. He followed Roderich to his 'office' and watched the nicely dressed man take a seat at his desk.

"Have a seat, Gilbert." The man grinned, motioning for Gilbert to sit down. The albino, with much reluctance, would take a seat, glaring over at his cousin.

There was a moment of silence before Roderich would interlock his fingers together, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Gilbert, do you know why I'm evicting you?" The man's tone had grown serious.

"Because you're an asshole." The albino retorted.

"Nein, Gilbert. You are the asshole!" Roderich spat back, his voice sharp, eyes hardened over. "Do you know what you have done to me?" The man snapped, rising from his chair. He walked over to the albino and placed a hard hand on his shoulders. "You have done nothing but bully me as a child. You made my confidence dwindle and as soon as I managed to gain some confidence along with power, you quickly seized it away!"

Gilbert snorted.

"Ja, I admit, I took your little bruder. But let's be honest, he was better off with me to begin with. If you kept him for long, he would have turned into a hooligan just like you. Then, I took the girl of your dreams. That was hardly an issue. After all, when you began to torment her und treat her different, all because you found out that 'she wasn't one of the guys', she came to me. I treat her like a lady, like how she deserves to be treated. Und the house, well, Gilbert, you aren't capable of managing a house like that on your own. No one wants to help you because all you do is treat them like shit!" The man took a breath and the grinned more. "Gilbert, the truth is, I hardly had to do anything in order for you to fall like this. You did this to yourself. Nobody likes you und nobody will." The Austrian had moved back behind his desk, now fiddling with papers as if those harsh words he had uttered never came from his lips.

The albino was shocked. Shocked and angry. So angry, in fact, that he stood up, turned, and left the room. Fine. Let Roderich take the damn house! If he wants it, then he can have it! Gilbert wouldn't acknowledge the Hungarian woman watching him leave, the young blond child clinging onto the hem of her dress. He would go directly to the door, open it, and leave. He would never return to this house and soon enough, he would never return to the place he had called home. He journeyed for an hour until he returned home, gathering up some belongings, and trashing up the house.

Gilbert would spend the next thirty days in an endless rage, destroying the home and lacked the ability to take care of himself. He had never been this engulfed in rage before. When it was time to finally leave, the albino simply took his few belongings and stormed out, traveling for what seemed to be an eternity.

Gilbert would rest during the day, under a shaded tree to avoid burning his skin too much and hurting his eyes. At night, Gilbert would advance further on his travels. He hardly had any idea where he was going and his body was starting to crumple from exhaustion, thirst, and all around lack of care for it.

A few more days travels and Gilbert found that he could no longer carry on. He would sit down and take a rest, not able to get back up. This was going to be the end and he knew it. His tired eyes would shut with no hope of opening them back up ever reoccurred to the male. He drifted off into sleep. A long sleep. It was peaceful and somehow comforting.

A splash of icy water would hit the male's skin, chilling him to the bone. His red eyes snapped open and Gilbert would inhale deeply, as if gasping for life. He would look around at his surroundings, wondering where he was at and to realize who threw the water at him.

"Elizaveta…?" The male said, half dazed.

**Authors Note: Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of rushed. Tell me what you think by leaving a comment/review! I always love hearing from you guys! It brightens my otherwise dull day! ****_R&R F&F! _****Have a nice day!**


	6. Revealing the Truth

**Authors Note: All of you who are reading this, I'd like to thank you for sticking around this long as we wrap this story soon. I'm glad to have so many people sticking around and reading this! It warms my heart! I also love hearing from you guys! So thank you for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Standing in front of the disoriented albino was, in fact, Elizaveta, little Ludwig clinging to her side. Gilbert was confused and yet, he couldn't help but feel a rush of joy fill his whole body. He would slowly sit up, head feeling a little dizzy.

Instantly, Ludwig would rush over and hug his big brother, not wanting to let go. Gilbert would slip back a little but then wrap his arms around his beloved younger brother. "Ludwig…" He spoke softly, a hand slipping up to ruffle the blond hair. Normally, the small child would attempt to fix his hair but he was too happy to see his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you, bruder! Roderich said you were never going to come visit me!" The boy continued to cry, hugging onto the elder male. Gilbert would just hold his little brother close, kissing his head over and over again.

"I'm sorry Lud… I'm so sorry I never came to visit…" Gilbert felt terrible for leaving his brother alone for so many years.

Elizaveta would stand there, silent, watching the two males hug and talk. She would let them have their space, wanting to speak to Gilbert alone. Of course, first, those two needed their own time. The woman would leave the room and head off to a small kitchen, making a little meal for the three of them.

Ludwig finally calmed down and stopped crying, now just resting against the albino male. His eyes were tired and he began to slip off into sleep, Gilbert standing and lifting the child. He would explore the house, holding his baby brother close. He found a room and would set the child down onto the bed, tucking him in.

Over all, this house was small. Very small. Gilbert wondered where it was briefly but then decided not to question it. Elizaveta stood in the doorway of the room, frowning.

"Gilbert." Her voice was soft, kind. It made Gilbert wonder what she ever saw in Roderich.

The albino would turn to look at the woman, staying close to his brother only for a moment. He stood up and went over to the woman.

"Elizaveta…" He would speak quietly, not wanting to wake his tired brother.

"We need to talk." The woman motioned for Gilbert to follow her. He did and they went to a small room with a couch and chair. Elizaveta would sit gracefully on the couch, Gilbert taking a spot on the chair.

"Listen Gilbert, you shouldn't have some to Roderich's house that day." The woman's face was in a deep frown. The albino gave a small nod.  
"Ja. I know…" He would look at his lap and clench his fists.

"But… I'm glad you did. I've wanted to speak to you for quite some time now."

This confused Gilbert a little. He wrote he letters, didn't he? So if she wanted to speak to him, why hadn't she replied to those letters? "Is that so?" Gilbert spoke softly.

The woman nodded, looking solemnly at the Germanic albino. "Gilbert," She began, her voice just as serious as her expression. "Why did you come back? Gilbert, you can't come back like that!" Her voice rose, a hurt expression crossing her face. "I can't handle it… You can't do this to me… To Ludwig… If you're going to leave, then don't give us false hope of you ever returning…"

The albino was beyond confused. "Eliza, what are you talking about?" The albino frowned.

"Gilbert, I overheard Roderich the other day, he was talking to an agent, Gilbert. He's going to ruin you."

"He already has." The albino snorted.

"No, Gilbert. He hasn't. You ruined yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Gilbert, you never came to visit us. Ludwig missed you every day since Roderich gained custody. Gilbert, you broke his heart."

The albino frowned, looking to his lap. "I couldn't come."

"Yes, you could have." She snapped.

"You don't understand!" The albino rose from the chair. "Roderich took Ludwig from me! I wanted to have custody of him! Roderich knew that! He wanted to ruin my life! If I came around, Roderich would have filed charges against me. I'm sure of it."

"You should have taken that chance." Elizaveta was looking the other way, ashamed of the man before her. "Gilbert… You've changed since I've last saw you…"

Those words were like a sharp knife. "Elizaveta…" He would turn away.

"Gilbert, I waited so long to see you again. I haven't heard a word from you since I married Roderich. You know, I wanted to marry you…"

"I know…" The albino let out a sigh. "But, I couldn't face you… I wasn't ready then."

"Gilbert, I couldn't keep waiting for you. I had to marry eventually. I had no other choice. If I didn't… Well, you know how society works…"

"Ja. I know." He frowned, still not facing the woman. Elizaveta stood and crossed the room, standing behind the albino. Her hand would gently rest on his shoulder.

"I forced myself to give up on you and I locked my heart away. Yes, I married Roderich. But not for love. Not for money. I married him because I thought it would be the best way for me to see you again. Especially when Roderich gained full custody of Ludwig. I thought you would visit more often to see your little brother."

Gilbert gave no reply. He had no idea. This whole time he thought that she had married his cousin for the money. Not even close.

"I managed to get a job. Roderich doesn't know yet. It's a small pay, but I've been saving up. I was hoping one day I could leave him to be with you. Of course, I don't want that anymore. But, I did buy this small house. I know you don't have a home, but I think you should stay here… It's the least you could do. You can get back up on your feet again and maybe, one day, you can take Roderich back to court to gain custody of Ludwig again. He's getting close to the age where he can make the decision. I know he'll choose you. Roderich is strict on him and he misses you very much. As for me, Gilbert, I don't want to see you after this. My heart can't manage it and if Roderich finds out I came to visit you today, that I gave you this house, I'm sure my life won't be much better than yours."

The albino frowned. All he could manage was a simple "Thanks…"

Elizaveta would frown. "I made a meal for you. It's in the kitchen. I would love to be able to join you, but Ludwig and I have to return soon. Roderich thinks we are shopping for tonight's meal." Her hand would drop from Gilbert's shoulder. "Goodbye, Gilbert." She left the room, taking the sleeping boy with her and she left.

**Authors Note: Only two more chapters to go. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think below! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


	7. As Life Goes On

**Authors Note: I know I promised two more chapters but I've decided that this will be the final chapter. Thank you, all of you loyal readers! It's been great! I hope you check out some of the other fanfictions I'm working on and leave reviews! They help motivate me to write! If you have any suggestions/requests for another fanfiction, feel free to message me! I'd love to write something else for you lovely people! For now, I hope you enjoy this final chapter and it's been really nice having you guys around! Enjoy!**

Gilbert would stay in that small apartment. There were days where he wished Elizaveta would come by but she never did. The woman kept true to her words. She would never visit but that didn't stop Gilbert from visiting her. He would drop by every other week to check on his younger brother, making sure that the small blond was never neglected again. He would take the boy out every once and a while, though Roderich would protest every now and then.

Sometimes, when Roderich wasn't paying much attention, Gilbert would speak shortly with the woman he loved. She never returned the feelings of affection and, sure, things were never going to be the same between them. But Gilbert would keep on hoping.

Time would go on, a year passing. Nothing really changed. Gilbert still lived in the small house, working most of the time to pay for the little place. Eventually, Ludwig was old enough to decide where he wanted to live. Gilbert would take Roderich to court and the child would choose his brother.

The albino was slowly rebuilding his life but he still felt an emptiness in his heart. A hole that no one could ever replace. Or so Gilbert thought. After the final battle in court, Gilbert was leaveing, his younger brother holding onto his hands. As he left the building, he passed by a young woman with long braids in her hair, she was holding onto some papers, probably something from court. She was beautiful and almost as if fate had a trick up its sleeve, the woman would drop the papers in her hands. Gilbert would stop and help the woman pick everything up.

"Grazie!" Her voice rang like bells. It sounded just as beautiful as she looked.

Gilbert smiled, watching the woman start to walk off into the building. At least, until he snapped out of his daze. He would run up the steps and gently touch her shoulder.

"I think you forgot one more paper." He said, handing over a slip of paper, his number scribbled on the little piece. This made the woman chuckle.

"I don't even know you're name. How would I know what to put this under on contacts?" Her face smiled warmly.

"Gilbert." The albino said, grinning wide. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Gilbert you say…? Well, expect a call from a Feliciana Vargas. I have to thank you later." She would smile warmly, putting the slip of paper into her purse. She would wave goodbye to the albino male and then head inside the building.

Ludwig would look up to his brother, noticing that there was a big grin on his face. A grin he hadn't seen in ages. A grin that Gilbert hadn't let slip across his face in ages.

Yes. Time carried on and everything was going to be okay. Sure, Gilbert didn't end up with his childhood love but he found someone new, he got his brother back. Things were slowly looking up and everything was alright.

**Authors Note: Well, that was the end. I hope you enjoyed Love Letters to an Aristocrat and let me know how you feel about the ending by leaving a review below! Don't forget, I would love to hear more fanfiction requests/ideas from you guys! You can message me those or leave them below in a review! If I get enough feedback, I may even leave a bonus chapter for this fanfic, letting you know how Gilbert moves on in his life! Thank you for sticking around and you guys are great! ****_R&R F&F and enjoy your day!_**


End file.
